Many aircraft use hydraulic power to articulate various flight controls and landing gear system components. Relatively great hydraulic pressure may be utilized to control small hydraulic actuators. While it may be convenient to use higher pressure for relatively great hydraulic loads, it may be desirable in some situations to reduce a pressure of the hydraulic fluid to operate other components that may be rated for usage at lower pressure. In that regard, aircraft brakes may include a pressure reducing valve for performing such pressure reduction.